


spilling sunlight

by peona



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: “Jisung-ah!” He shouts, hands cupping his mouth to carry his voice. Hyunjin watches Jisung’s head whip around at the shout, then Jisung’s figure suddenly breaks into a run, and in no time at all Hyunjin is being propelled backwards as a body hits his own at full force.They tumble to the ground, Hyunjin falling off balance at the impact.Jisung is laughing where he lies on Hyunjin’s chest, brown hair blowing in the sea breeze. He looks as stunning as the last time Hyunjin saw him.“Hello Jinnie,” Jisung giggles cutely, pushing himself up and off of Hyunjin. The other follows suit, standing up from the ground.“Hi.”(Jisung and Hyunjin are summer boyfriends, and they're in love.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146
Collections: The Ultimate Hyunsung Masterlist





	spilling sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is as self indulgent as always lol. my favorite thing is making these two super soft and in love. the setting is based largely on my own experiences at different beaches, so its like a mix of a bunch of places. that means its probably not accurate and its in america not korea,, sorry! also i wrote this a couple months or so ago and i know i've been mia for a little bit which makes this a present for that. enjoy!

“Hyunjin-ah, where do you think you’re running off to?” 

He freezes on the spot, holding back a groan of frustration. Hyunjin was hoping to sneak past his parents and out the door, but it seems he’s out of luck today. Hyunjin holds up a key, the one that opens the padlock chaining his bike in place. 

“I’m going riding, obviously.” Right, he should’ve lost the snark. His mother doesn’t look pleased by his response, and she walks towards him. Hyunjin lets out a yelp of pain as she grabs him by the ear, yanking him over to the counter she was previously cleaning. 

“Watch your tone with me young man, I’ll get your father if I have to. Now, you can’t ride your bike today, it’s the first day of summer! You have to help your father and I run the shop,” his mother gestures at the open space, and Hyunjin looks around with disinterest. There’s not a soul in sight, and if their usual summer business is anything to go by, there won’t be many people coming in today. 

Hyunjin’s parents own a run-of-the-mill beach shop, selling everything from bait and tackle to children’s floaties and beach umbrellas. It does well in the summer, and his parents are always able to afford extra help. The first day of the new tourist season though has their employees not working yet, and his parents always try to rope him into cleaning and manning the cash register. It’s the dullest part of his summer, but he’s a good son, and will help out regardless. 

This time though, Hyunjin has plans of his own. Jisung’s family is coming early, and Hyunjin doesn’t want to waste a single minute that could be spent with him. The boy is on limited time, and while Hyunjin knows he’ll be here all summer, that’s not nearly enough to make up for the 301 days they won’t see each other. 

“Mom, can I please help another day? I have plans to meet with a friend, and I can’t break them,” Hyunjin puts on his best whining voice. His mother will act tough, but he knows she has a soft heart. She’ll go to the moon and back to try and provide Hyunjin with everything he needs, and she doesn’t deny him much. The way she’s looking at him now gives him hope, a gentleness to her eyes and mouth pulling up at the corners. Just when she’s about to speak, Hyunjin’s father’s voice billows out.

“Nice try boy, but you’re not leaving. Your mother and I need the help, you’ll just have to cancel your uncancelable plans.” 

“No, come on! I’ll do anything els-“

“Is uncancelable a word honey?” His mother speaks over Hyunjin. 

“I don’t think so dear, but I’m no dictionary.” 

“There has to be a better way to say that, no?”

“I’m sure there is, darling but-“

“Oh my god!” Hyunjin yells, throwing his arms into the air. 

“Can you two stop debating about a made up word and just let me go?!” 

His parents turn their backs on him, and Hyunjin doesn’t bother to suppress his groan this time. Having them discuss whether he gets to leave or not puts him on edge, making him tap his foot nervously against the tile floor. 

After a long while of impatient waiting, his parents face him once more. No one says anything, and he’s going to break the ice himself, but his father beats him to it. 

“Alright. You may go today. But you’re going to have to help out here at least one day this summer Hyunjin.” His father is stern, but Hyunjin is too relieved to feel intimidated by it. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I’ll help, I love you!” He kisses his parents on their cheeks, and doesn’t wait for reactions. He bolts out of the shop, and outside to where his bike is chained on the curb. His parents put a bike rack out for customers, but Hyunjin is the one who uses it the most. 

With shaking hands he slips the key into the padlock hole, twisting it and catching the lock as it opens and falls into his hand. He takes the chain anchoring his bike off, and then he hops on, peddling away from the bright yellow building. 

Hyunjin rushes to the docks, heart racing with the speed at which he’s peddling. His excitement to see Jisung is unable to be contained, and he doesn’t bother to chain his bike after arriving at the docks. If someone steals it he doesn’t care, no time to do anything else except drop it onto the ground. Hyunjin can make out the form of a boy, standing a distance away from him at the bottom of a boat. A look at the boat shows it’s the local ferry, and Hyunjin spots the one sign he needs to know that the boy he sees is Jisung. In the boy’s arms is a spiral navy blue notebook, one that Hyunjin is all too familiar with. 

“This is for you.” Hyunjin shoves the notebook into Jisung’s arms. He’s nervous, biting at his bottom lip. Does Jisung like it? Is it not fancy enough? Should he have sprung for a leather journal? Hyunjin doesn’t know what’s best to write songs into. 

“Hyunjin... you didn't have to get me anything! I didn’t get you a present,” Jisung pouts. Hyunjin’s heart aches at the pretty pout of his lips, and restrains himself from kissing them. 

“I wanted to, though. Besides, it wasn’t expensive. It was $0.99 at target,” he gives a strained smile. Jisung giggles, a tinkling sound that makes his heart dance in his chest. “It’s for you to write your songs in, and for you to remember me every time you do.” 

“That’s so sweet Jinnie. Thank you.” Jisung barrels into him, hugging him tight. Hyunjin hugs him back, taking in Jisung’s smell one last time. 

The sound of a boat honking makes them pull apart, and the air around them is full of their sadness and gloom. Jisung turns away to board the boat they’re in front of, his family hollering and waving from up on the dock. Hyunjin tries to hold back his tears, not wanting to upset the other boy. He knows he’ll see Jisung again, and he’s done this before, but it always hurts the same. 

Jisung gives one last longing look in his direction, “See you next summer, Jinnie.”

  
Hyunjin shakes his head, grounding himself to the present. He doesn’t need to live in his memories of Jisung, because the boy himself is in front of him. 

“Jisung-ah!” He shouts, hands cupping his mouth to carry his voice. Hyunjin watches Jisung’s head whip around at the shout, and from his distance he can just make out the beginnings of a smile when Jisung spots Hyunjin. Jisung’s figure suddenly breaks into a run, and in no time at all Hyunjin is being propelled backwards as a body hits his own at full force. 

They tumble to the ground, Hyunjin falling off balance at the impact. Luckily the ground below them isn’t rough, a mix of sand and seashells breaking their fall. Without any injuries to worry about, Hyunjin turns his attention to the body on top of him, emotions building up inside him. 

Jisung is laughing where he lies on Hyunjin’s chest, brown hair blowing in the sea breeze. 

He looks as stunning as the last time Hyunjin saw him, though when they parted last Jisung’s hair was orange. He’s wearing a white tank top, a purple and pink gradient decorating the front. A swimsuit covers his lower body, and earrings hang from both of his ears. Hyunjin can’t breathe at the sight of him. 

“Hello Jinnie,” Jisung giggles cutely, pushing himself up and off of Hyunjin. The other follows suit, standing up from the ground. He has to brush seashell fragments and sand off his body, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of it all. Once he’s gotten it all off Hyunjin can focus back on Jisung, and he grins at the other. 

“Hi,” is all his brain allows him to say. The two stand there, grinning and staring at each other. Hyunjin is content to do this all day, finding there to be nothing better than just absorbing everything about Han Jisung. However, Jisung breaks their moment, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Wanna help get my stuff off the boat? I’ve got a lot of unpacking to do.” Hyunjin let’s Jisung pull him toward the ferry without a complaint, ready to do all the heavy lifting Jisung could need. They board and grab Jisung’s things, Hyunjin saying hi to the other’s family when he sees them unloading their own stuff. 

It turns out that there was no heavy lifting for Hyunjin to do, and he deflates a small amount. He was ready to show off the (small) muscles he acquired over the year they were away, and now he’s already lost a chance at it. 

“What are you pouting for you big baby!” Jisung shoves him slightly, an evil grin settled over him. 

“I thought I was going to get to show off my brute strength! I’ve grown a lot since you last saw me you know,” he huffs, crossing his arms to make his point. Hyunjin has checked it in the mirror, he knows his muscles bulge when he positions his arms this way. Jisung doesn’t look as impressed as Hyunjin wanted though, and it’s proven when he lets out a laugh. 

“Hey! Stop laughing, there’s nothing funny!” Hyunjin yells out offendedly, but Jisung laughs harder instead of stopping. He even wipes off fake tears, and Hyunjin pouts angrily where he stands. 

“I’m sorry Jinnie, I didn’t mean to upset you. Just- those are the smallest muscles I’ve ever seen. You’re so cute!” he coos. Jisung tries to pinch his cheeks, but Hyunjin pushes him away before he can. 

“They’re not small,” he mumbles. Hyunjin doesn’t see it, but Jisung’s face softens. He places a hand on Hyunjin’s arm, squeezing the muscle in his palm. 

“You’re right, these muscles aren’t small. I’m sorry I downplayed your hard work, I didn’t mean to. My friend back home is a gym junkie, so he has huge muscles. I shouldn’t hold you to that standard.” Jisung comforts him. Hyunjin feels a surge of something rush through him then, but he tampers it down. He uncrosses his arms, smiling again as he throws one over Jisung’s shoulders. 

“It’s okay, I’m not really that upset.” 

They begin the walk to Jisung’s summer home then, and a comfortable silence hangs over them. Hyunjin fully intends to rush unpacking Jisung’s things, after all he’s made tons of plans for them today. He doesn’t want to waste a single minute, and there’s still so much to show Jisung even though he’s been coming here every summer for four years now. 

“Just so you know, I’m unpacking properly when we get to the house. None of your ‘just throw it in the draw and go’ nonsense.” 

“Oh come on!”

***

“I don’t know about this Hyunjin,” Jisung shivers from fear, eyeing the ocean untrusting. Hyunjin tries to be encouraging from his spot in the water, jumping and following the water whenever a new wave hits. 

“Jisung I promise you’ll be fine. I’ll be with you, it’s not scary.” Hyunjin has lived his whole life on the beach, and he would never have Jisung do something that wasn’t safe. He can still see the hesitance though, how Jisung shakes when the water laps at his feet. It makes his heart ache a little, and Hyunjin decides to retract his idea. 

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to come in. We can do something else-“

“No! I’m coming. Just- give me a minute,” Jisung says through gritted teeth. Hyunjin shuts up, nodding his head and waiting. Jisung squares his shoulders back, and takes his first step into the water, shuddering at the coldness of it. He’s only up to his ankles, and after a moment he goes a little further. 

It continues like this, until Jisung is submerged in water up to his waist. He swims over to Hyunjin, clinging onto him. He’s still scared, and it’s obvious to Hyunjin. He lets the boy cling to him, and decides to distract him from his thoughts. 

“When did you dye your hair? It looks really good, natural colors suit you.” 

Jisung gives him a shy look, but answers his question, “I dyed it just before coming here actually. The orange had faded it a lot, and I went through blue and blond too. I liked them, but the colors were hard to maintain, and so I went to brown instead.” It’s a practical answer, but Hyunjin mourns the fact he missed blue and blond Jisung. 

“Bet you looked hot as a blond,” he jokes. It has the desired effect, Jisung cackling at him. 

“I’m always hot.”

“Can’t fight you there.”

“What about you?” Jisung asks. “Your hair is different too.” Hyunjin runs his fingers through his wet hair, pulling at the brown-blond mess. 

“Ah yeah. I’ve always had dark hair, so I wanted to try something different. I’m not sure I like it,” he answers honestly. Jisung hums, staring at Hyunjin as he thinks over his next words. 

“I like it. It brings out the color of your skin. It’s pretty, makes you look like the beach, sun kissed boy you are.” Jisung touches an insecurity Hyunjin didn’t even know he had, making a heavy weight lift from his chest and being replaced by lightness. 

“T-thanks. Didn’t know I needed that, but I did.” He’s stumped on what to say now, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Jisung isn’t showing any signs of fear now, but Hyunjin continues to hold him close. 

It’s nice being in the ocean on a day as hot as this one, and it’s even better with his boyfriend in his arms. When Hyunjin is sure it won’t scare Jisung too much, he splashes him lightly with the water, making him sputter. Jisung gives him a look of betrayal, but Hyunjin can’t stop himself from laughing. Jisung looks like a kicked puppy, and now he’s the one calling him adorable.

Jisung gives up his hurt then, and Hyunjin should’ve known it was a trap. They go back to just floating together, Hyunjin worked into a false sense of calm until Jisung splashes him. It’s a big splash of water, wetting his hair and plastering it to his face. He’s spitting out salt water, and his eyes burn. 

“No fair! I didn’t splash you that hard!” He whines. Jisung splashes him again. 

“Alright that’s it. Splash war!” He screams. They begin splashing each other like crazy, water dowsing the both of them. Laughter is spilling from them both, and by the time their sudden war is over, Hyunjin’s stomach is aching from it. They get out of the water, going back onto the shore. 

Hyunjin collapses onto the towel, laying on the sand with his eyes closed. His chest rises and falls quickly, still coming down from the splashing. He can hear Jisung reapplying sunscreen next to him, the sound of small smacks contrasting to the chatter of the people around them. 

“It’s so busy here,” Jisung says. Hyunjin let’s out an ‘oof’ sound as Jisung collapses on top of him. Jisung digs his knees into the sand on either side of Hyunjin’s hips, and digs his head into Hyunjin’s neck, hugging him tight. 

“Mmm, what are you doing baby?”

“Hugging you. Let’s take a nap,” Jisung suggests. Hyunjin can feel hot breaths puffing against his skin, adding to the heat the summer brings. 

“A nap sounds good, but aren’t you hot?” His voice is losing its power, the sun making him sleepy. 

“Yeah, so hot.” Jisung groans. As much as Hyunjin wants to sleep now, he also does not want to get sun poisoning. He groans, lifting Jisung off of him and standing up. Jisung whines, sitting up and reaching for Hyunjin. 

“Honey, come back. Cuddle with me.” Hyunjin clenches his fist, trying to resist Jisung’s sweet begging. 

“How about we go do something else, hm?” Jisung quirks an eyebrow at him, persuading Hyunjin to go on. 

“What if we explore the boardwalk tonight?”

Jisung is bounding up from the towel then, his usual hyperness and excitement coming back. 

“Yes please!”

Hyunjin smiles, “Let’s go get ready then.” 

“Boardwalk! Boardwalk! Boardwalk!” Jisung shouts, packing up their stuff. Hyunjin can see other beach goers glaring at them, and he gives a sheepish look. 

“Baby, you’re disturbing the beach goers,” he says gently. Jisung gives him his signature evil grin. 

“BOARDWALK!!!” Jisung yells at the top of his lungs, making Hyunjin flustered. He quickly ushers the other off the beach then, wanting to get away from all the attention. 

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Jisung tells him, but Hyunjin ignores it. 

Jisung tries other antagonizing tactics to get Hyunjin to talk to him, but Hyunjin doesn’t cave to any of them. He can see Jisung pouting from beside him, when the other tries one last idea. 

“Do you still love me?” He fake sniffs, looking at the ground in his obviously fake sadness. Hyunjin whips his head in his direction, mouth dropped down in shock and eyes wide. 

“Of course I still love you!” He hurries to confirm, hand reaching out for Jisung’s. 

“Yeah?” Jisung keeps up his insecure act, but he’s thrilled about having Hyunjin’s attention on the inside. 

“Yes, I’ll love you forever.” Hyunjin shocks him then, Jisung’s own mouth dropping in surprise. His tone is serious, and the way his eyes shine show how sincere Hyunjin is. Jisung has never felt this loved before, and if he wanted to Jisung could cry right now. 

“I’ll love you forever too.”

“Good.” They resume their walk then, heading to Hyunjin’s home, hands swinging between them. 

“So boardwalk?” 

“Oh my god you’re so annoying,” Hyunjin moans. 

Jisung laughs loudly next to him. 

***

The bright lights of the boardwalk flash around, making the night sky glow with colors. Hyunjin has always loved the boardwalk at night, the atmosphere far better when the sun goes down. Jisung is looking around in wonder, pointing at game after game, and going on about how Hyunjin has to win him a prize. 

“You’re a lousy boyfriend if you don’t get me one of those big bears!” 

“You’ve got to spend like twenty dollars to win those things though!” 

“Win me one or I’ll dump you!”

“I won’t let you dump me.” 

“Hyunjinnnn.” 

“Fine!” He gives in, dragging the boy behind him and to one of the game booths. Hyunjin picks a milk bottles booth, where he’ll have to knock all the bottles down with a baseball. It’s his first chance since Jisung arrived for him to show off his muscles properly, and Hyunjin makes a show. He pretends to crack his neck and knuckles, and his false bravado earns him a giggle. He pays the person attending the booth, and he’s given five balls. He throws one after the other, his first throw falling short of the bottles. Embarrassment burns his cheeks, and he throws the second with more force. 

Hyunjin watches the ball hit the bottles, but none come toppling down. He can feel the pressure mount on him, and Jisung is cheering on the side. “You can do it Hyunjin!” and “I believe in you and your muscles!” can be heard, and Hyunjin really wishes his boyfriend wasn’t an expert at embarrassing him like this. He throws another ball, and this time he manages to knock down three bottles. He only has two left, and the fourth ball doesn’t help him much. Out of ten bottles, Hyunjin still has to knock over five to win Jisung one of the stuffed animals.

Psyching himself up, Hyunjin throws his last ball the hardest and fastest he can. To his and the booth attendees' shock, the ball hits the bottom bottles, upending them. When the three bottles on the bottom fall, the two on top fall with them. “You’re a winner!” Is called out from the booth, and the attendee lists his possible prize options. 

“You can get either five small animals, three medium animals, two large animals, or one extra large animal.” She drones, tone bored. 

“Which do you want, baby?” Jisung is jumping up and down, and Hyunjin follows his finger where it points. Hyunjin picks the one Jisung wants, and the attendee pulls down an extra large cat plush, handing it over to Hyunjin. He immediately passes off the pink cat to Jisung, who snuggles his face into it. They move on from the booth, and on to other activities. 

Hyunjin ends up buying them multiple treats, and they overload on sugar. Jisung has a sweet tooth, and so they have cotton candy, funnel cake, ice cream, and more. He loses track of the amount of food he buys them, and Hyunjin is grateful they didn’t have dinner before coming here. 

“I’m having a really good time Hyunjin. Thank you,” Jisung says, uncharacteristically shy. Hyunjin melts at this side of him, bending down and kissing his cheeks. 

“No problem. I’m having a really good time too.” Hyunjin thinks that’s the end of it, but then Jisung speaks again. 

“I’m going home soon... I’m really gonna miss you.” Hyunjin gulps, looking away from Jisung. 

“There’s still time left. We don’t have to miss each other yet.” Hyunjin tries to be optimistic, but even he can hear the dismay in his voice.

“I know, but time goes faster than we want it to. It’s just so hard being away from you for so much of the year. I wish it didn’t have to be this way.” Jisung’s shoulders are slumped, and his eyes are shiny like he’s holding back tears. Hyunjin feels his own form.

“We shouldn’t do this now. We should be enjoying our date, not crying over each other. I’m gonna win you more prizes!” Hyunjin declares, trying to bring the fun back to them. 

“Can we go on some rides too?”

“Of course we can!”

“I’ve always wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel,” Jisung admits. 

“I thought you’re scared of heights?”

“I am but... with you I’m not as scared of things.” Oh. 

“To the Ferris Wheel!” 

“It’s really pretty up here,” Jisung is looking out from the cart they’re seated in, wonder and awe mixing together. Hyunjin wishes he could look out at the view below them, but the sight of Jisung lit up before him is too hard to pull away from. 

His face is colored from the moon, and his hair is tousled. His cheeks are a little pink, Hyunjin thinks he might be a little sunburnt. 

“Yeah, it is.” He cringes internally, realizing he just did the cliche from movies. Unfortunately for Hyunjin, Jisung catches on too. 

“Did you just do the ‘yeah it is beautiful’ while looking at the person you like thing? Hyunjin you’re so gross!” Jisung makes a disgusted face, miming a throwing up motion. 

“I-I didn’t! Shut up!” His ears turn red in his humiliation. 

“You so did! I didn’t know you liked me this much Hwang!”

“I don’t! I hate you!” 

“You love me! You love me forever!” Jisung teases. 

“If we weren’t suspended in the air right now you’d be so dead,” Hyunjin glares. 

Jisung just sticks his tongue out at him. 

***

“Hwang Hyunjin, summer is nearly over and you still haven’t helped your father and I.” Hyunjin’s mother has her hands on her hips, glaring at her son. He grimaces, because it’s the truth. Hyunjin has gone out every day to spend time with Jisung, the excuse of helping out later always on his tongue. “Later” still hasn’t come, and the tourist season will be coming to an end. He feels guilty for blowing his parents off this way, caught up in his own desires. Even now Hyunjin feels the urge to say later and go, but looking at his mother he knows it wouldn’t work. He’s not getting out of running the shop today, no matter the excuse. 

“I’m sorry Mom. I’ve been caught up in hanging out with my friend, I didn’t stop to think about my promise to you and Dad.” His mother sighs, shaking her head at him. 

“I know Jisung isn’t here for long. I know you love him, but you have a responsibility to your family too Hyunjin. If you want, you are allowed to invite Jisung to spend the day at the store, but you are working today!” 

“You... know about me and Jisung?” Hyunjin is caught up on what his mother said about love. He never told her how he felt about the other. 

She smiles gently at him, nodding her head. “I saw it the few times you’ve brought him by. He seems like a good boy, and it makes me happy to see you happy my son.” 

His mother’s approval of Jisung means the world to Hyunjin, and he sniffles a little as some tears roll down his cheeks. His mother pulls him into a hug, rocking them both a little. His father ends up joining their hug eventually, and Hyunjin pulls away. He feels beyond lucky to have the parents he does. 

“I really can invite Jisung?” He clarifies. Both his parents nod their agreement, and Hyunjin takes out his phone. He calls Jisung, telling him they’re spending the day at his parents' shop. 

“What’s the place called?” 

“Hwang’s Beach Basics. It’s the yellow building with a surfboard sign, and my ratty bike chained outside it.” 

“Got it! Be there soon, baby.” Jisung hangs up. 

Hyunjin runs around the store, getting ready to open and for Jisung’s arrival. His dad throws a work shirt with the store name on the front, and Hyunjin slips it over his head. He switches the sign on the door from “closed” to “open” and waits. The bell above the door jingles a few times, but every time it’s another customer. Hyunjin rings them up fast, and goes back to watching the door for Jisung. 

Finally, the next time the bell jingles it’s his boyfriend walking through, sunglasses on his head. He’s wearing another tank top, this one turquoise in color, and cargo shorts. He’s got black flip flops on too, and Hyunjin laughs at how much he looks like a local of this town. 

“Hey babe,” Jisung greets, leaning over the counter and pecking Hyunjin on the lips. 

“Hey you. What took you so long?” 

“Got distracted on the way over here. I saw a turtle and stopped to watch it, sorry.” Jisung doesn’t look all that sorry. Hyunjin isn’t even bothered, he would stop to watch a turtle too. 

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re here now though. Mom and dad left us in charge of the store for most of the day. It’s just you and me!” 

“And the customers,” Jisung reminds cheekily. 

“And the customers,” Hyunjin agrees. 

The two of them decide to wait for customers, and Jisung pulls up a stool to sit with Hyunjin. No one walks through the door though, leaving them bored after half an hour of waiting. In an effort to do something other than sit in silence, Hyunjin hops up from his chair. 

He ushers Jisung up too, a flurry of up, up up’s rushing past his lips. He shuffles Jisung into the middle of the small store, and goes behind the counter again. He pulls out some old CD’s his parents keep under the register, and puts them in the stereo they also keep in the shop. The music begins playing through the store, an upbeat old tempo that Hyunjin pays no mind to. Giving a mischievous grin, Hyunjin snaps his fingers to the beat, dancing his way over to where he left Jisung. 

He does horrible moves on purpose, dancing like he’s seen his parents do. Jisung is bent over from his giggles when Hyunjin reaches him. Within arms reach now, Hyunjin pulls Jisung against himself, being to lead him in a dance around the room. 

They get really into it, trying to show up the other in some weird dance battle. Jisung grinds on the floor in a sexy dance, and Hyunjin makes fun of him by doing the worm. They pull out the weirdest moves they can do, and then the song changes. 

This one is fast, but it’s got the vibe of a love song. Sexy worm dancing doesn’t fit the mood anymore, and they find themselves dancing as partners rather than dancing separately. Hyunjin has his arms around Jisung’s waist, and Jisung’s are around his neck. They dance around the aisles, and get so into the music, Hyunjin pushes Jisung away and spins him back into his arms. 

Jisung is breathless, bewildered at the move Hyunjin just pulled on him. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Well, believe it. Because I did.”

“I could’ve slammed my head into a shelf, what would you have done then?” 

“Nothing because it never would’ve happened,” Hyunjin says confidently. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, but then an idea must come to him. He pulls away from Hyunjin, and when the other tries to follow him he stops him.

“You stay there, and catch me. I’m gonna get a running start.” Jisung pauses, saying one more thing before he leaves Hyunjin, “Oh, and spin me when you catch me.” 

“You have too much faith in me!” He yells over the music. 

“Aren’t you a dancer?” Jisung yells back, getting into position for his running start. 

“Not the point!” Jisung darts from his position, running full speed at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin does catch him, and Jisung wraps his legs around Hyunjin’s waist. Hyunjin twirls them around, their own wind draft blowing their hair around. They twirl and twirl until they’re dizzy, and only then does Hyunjin put him down. Jisung is unstable when he’s set on the ground, but he catches himself before he can topple over. 

Heads spinning, they go back to their seats behind the counter. It’s just in time too, as a customer comes in at that moment. Hyunjin turns around and turns the stereo off, offering his help to the customer who politely declines. 

He bags the guys stuff, and then he’s out the door, leaving them alone again. 

“Having fun?”

“Definitely. Never knew running a store could be so not-boring.” 

“That’s because you’re with me, and I make everything not boring.”

“Hm, I guess you’re right.” 

***

“It’s really the last night we get to be like this, huh?” Hyunjin asks, gaze unmoving from the sky above them. The ocean roars in the background, and Hyunjin watches the stars shine brightly. He thinks about him and Jisung, and how their relationship reminds him of the stars. They shine for a long time, bright and distracting. They stand out from the rest, showing their happiness for the world to see. Then, they run out of time, and they burn out till there’s nothing left. They disappear, just to start the cycle all over again anew. 

“Please, I don’t want to do this right now,” Jisung’s voice is quiet, dreadful. It’s hard to focus on anything but their impending separation, as Hyunjin knows that come morning he won’t see Jisung again. This moment, lying on the sand as they’ve done all summer, is the last he’ll see of Jisung for another year. It aches, and Hyunjin wishes so badly he was staying, or that he could go home with Jisung. He would do anything to not be away from him again. 

“Hyunjin I can hear you thinking about it. Quit it.” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll stop.” 

“Did you write in the notebook I gave you?” Hyunjin tries to distract them both from the somber mood. Jisung turns his head to look at him, a blank look on his face. 

“That blue one? Yeah, I wrote in it. It’s in my bag, I can show you my stuff.” Hyunjin sits up at that, nodding his head in a silent answer. Jisung mirrors him, sitting up too. He turns behind him, and Hyunjin watches him pull the notebook out from his bag. 

The notebook is worn, showing the amount of use and love it’s gotten over the year Jisung has owned it. He watches the other flip through it seemingly aimless, until he stops on a certain page. 

“My friend, Changbin, this one's his song. He asked me to help him out though, he’s a romantic at heart but never been in a serious relationship. He knows about you, about us and our relationship. He asked me to tell him our story, from the day we first met to up until I get to see you again. I did tell him, I told him everything,” Jisung laughs, a watery sound sticking to it. 

“H-he said it inspired him instantly, and he began writing. I w-wanted to help write for it too, so I did. I wrote down a few verses, and we went through them together till something fit. The song isn’t finished yet, me and Changbin are going to finish it when I go home.” 

Hyunjin thinks in silence for a moment, nearly moved to tears by everything Jisung just said. He’s curious about the lyrics of the song, and Jisung did say he would show him.

“Can I-can I see what you wrote? Or maybe you could sing it for me?” Hyunjin holds his breath, not knowing what Jisung’s reaction will be. 

“Here, you can read it and I’ll sing for you at the same time.” Jisung shoves the notebook into his hands. Hyunjin grasps it tightly, eyes moving across the page. Jisung clears his throat, and in the next second he begins to sing. 

Never say goodbye, because you and I are one

Because we will walk in the same dream

Please just smile next to me like you are now

Farther than tomorrow, longer than forever

I love you 

It’s short, but the impact of the words, the sound of the song clear in the way Jisung sings, has Hyunjin bursting into tears. 

“Oh my god,” Jisung whispers, pulling Hyunjin into his arms. 

“Hey it’s okay. Shhh, why are you crying, you don’t need to cry. Baby, your tears hurt me. Please stop crying,” Jisung begs. Hyunjin tries, he really does, but he can’t. Hearing those lyrics sung to him hit hard, harder than he expected it to. 

“I c-can’t stop. I love you Jisung.” Hyunjin hiccups through the tears, holding so tight to Jisung in the hope he’ll never be able to go. Hyunjin has said goodbye to him more times than he ever wanted, and he doesn’t think he can do it again. 

“I love you too Hyunjin,” Jisung pulls back from where he holds Hyunjin, and he kisses him. He kisses Hyunjin hard, putting all of his emotions into it. Hyunjin is just as desperate, opening his mouth to take their kiss further. Jisung’s tongue licks at every crevice of Hyunjin’s mouth, and they can taste tears in the kiss. Neither of them knows who the tears are coming from, for Jisung had started crying just before he kissed Hyunjin, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the moment, their kiss, and their love for each other. 

“Jisung, don’t go,” Hyunjin says in between kisses. He’s resorted to begging, all other options explored and lost already. 

“I have to.” 

“Please.”

“Hyunjin.”

“You can’t go.”

“I have no choice.”

“I love you. I need you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jisung pulls away completely then, and the cold seeps into Hyunjin where Jisung was previously. Frantic, Hyunjin hurries up from the sand, grabbing onto Jisung’s arm to stop him from gathering his things. 

“You can’t go, you can’t.” 

“I’ll see you again next summer. Good night Jinnie,” and with his things in his arms he’s gone. 

Jisung leaves. 

***

“One hundred more days till I see you again. It’s been so hard without you, but I can’t wait to see you again.” Hyunjin stares blankly at his ceiling, the voice message playing throughout the room. He hasn’t been answering Jisung’s calls since that night he left, and it hurts. 

It hurts to not talk to Jisung, when that’s all Hyunjin wants to do. But he knows he can’t talk to him, not yet. Hyunjin has a secret, something he’s been working on since last summer ended. He knows, if he speaks to Jisung now, he’ll blow his whole surprise. Still, it’s hard to screen his calls, and even harder to listen to each longing voice mail. To read every desperate text message. At one point Jisung even sent him a letter. Hyunjin misses him like crazy. 

He sighs, getting up from his bed. If he’s lucky, the information he needs for the final part of his plan will arrive today, and Hyunjin will finally be able to put everything in motion. He leaves his bedroom, going out to the kitchen where his parents always seem to be. 

His mom is moving around the space, and his dad is at the table reading some book. He clears his throat, gathering their attention on himself. 

“Did you get the mail yet today?” He asks, a hopeful lilt to his voice. His father smiles, holding up a letter from his spot at the table. Hyunjin races to grab the letter, ripping open the envelope and scanning the contents. 

He nearly screams in his excitement, the letter saying exactly what he was hoping to hear. 

“I got in! I got into the dance academy in New York.” His parents flock him immediately, praises and congratulations surrounding him. It’s a shock to his system, he hasn’t been this happy since the last time he was with Jisung. Now, with the contents of this letter, he can be with Jisung again sooner. 

“I’m going to New York.”

***

“Jisung, honey. Dinner is ready,” his mom calls up the stairs to him. Jisung barely hears it past his headphones, a song blaring through them. Since coming home, he’s thrown himself more into his music than usual. When Hyunjin stopped answering him, Jisung had nothing else to do. He’s produced more songs in a couple months than he has in one single year before, and despite how much he desperately misses Hyunjin, Jisung does have to admit it’s good inspiration. 

He puts his headphones down for the time being, resigning himself to another awkward dinner with his family. No one has been able to understand how he’s feeling, so it’s made for weird family dinners, Jisung playing with his food rather than eating. He makes his way down the stairs slowly, not exactly anticipating the meal. 

He’s watching his feet as he goes down, and when he gets to the landing another pair of feet come into view. He looks up, ready to tell his brother he’ll see him in the kitchen. It’s not his brother though, and Jisung lets out a loud gasp at what he sees. 

“Surprise!” Hyunjin is standing before him, his charming eye smile on display. 

Jisung doesn’t even notice his parents and brother in the room, and he launches himself at Hyunjin. Like always, Hyunjin catches him, Jisung wrapping himself around him like a koala. 

“Hyunjinnie,” he cries. He takes in everything about Hyunjin, his scent and his clothes. The way his hair is longer in the back, and it’s black again. Jisung can’t believe this is real. 

He gets down onto the floor, giving Hyunjin’s arms a break from supporting his weight. 

“What are you doing here? And why did you stop answering my calls?!” He hits the other on the arm hard. It makes Hyunjin wince, and he rubs at the sore spot from Jisung’s hit. 

“About that... I’m sorry. I wanted to answer, but I couldn’t. I knew if I picked up the phone, the minute I heard your voice I’d want to tell you everything. I wanted this to be a surprise, so I had to screen your calls. I’m really sorry.”

“Okay well is this surprise? You just showing up at my home? Or is there more to this? Because I feel like there’s more.” Jisung is perceptive, and by the look on Hyunjin’s face it’s confirmed there’s more than just the obvious.

“There is more. Ji, I’m not here for just a couple days. I live in New York now. We can be with each other every day if we want.” 

“Are you serious,” Jisung doesn’t let himself get excited, not knowing if he could trust his ears. Surely he didn’t hear Hyunjin say he lives in the city?

“I’m dead serious, got an apartment and all,” Hyunjin holds up a key to prove it, the shiny metal catching the light. 

“I can’t believe this!” Jisung laughs, happiness and elation finally taking over. 

“You were so smart for telling us to video this sweetie!” Jisung hears his mother say, and he looks at her quickly. Jisung makes eye contact with the camera lens from her phone, groaning in frustration. 

“Mom! Turn that off!” He whines, stomping his foot angrily. 

“Jisung, you’re going to want this video when you marry this fella. Don’t be so rude to your mother,” his father scolds. 

“If you’re going to keep videoing then we’re leaving. Come on Hyunjin, let’s go get pizza or something. Jisung drags Hyunjin out the front door, his family yelling out to them. 

“Have fun dear!” His mother. 

“Be back before ten you two!” His father. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” His brother. 

“I’ll kill them all,” Jisung grumbles out of embarrassment. Hyunjin laughs, intertwining their fingers like always. 

“I haven’t been here long, care to show me around?” There’s a sparkle to Hyunjin’s eyes, and Jisung is more than willing to indulge in it. 

“It would be my honor. Welcome to the city, beach boy. You’ll love it!”

“Mhmm,” Hyunjin hums in agreement. He stares at Jisung’s side profile, heart full for the first time in awhile, “I think I already do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://curiouscat.me/levantermp3)   
>  [cc](https://twitter.com/changbindata)


End file.
